


Coming True

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Humor, Romance, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While shopping with her best friend Blake, Weiss is given a strange necklace. Taking it home, she discovers that it contains a (moderately) powerful genie inside! Bound forever to the one who woke her, Weiss must now deal with a hyperactive, awkward genie girl, but it isn't long before feelings start to develop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You My New Master?

**Author's Note:**

> Relax, I'm still working on In Need Of Council. It's just, I had this idea and it refused to leave my fucking head. So, I'm doing this. And so far, having a great deal of fun with it~

"Remind me why I'm here with you again?"

This time, Blake didn't even bother to look up from the curios she was poring over. "Because," she spoke in a tone tinged lightly with annoyance. "You need to get out of the house as much as I do, and this is one of the few places that's quiet."

As much as she hated to admit it, she had a point. Weiss merely sighed and folded her arms. She never liked antique stores. They were too dreary, too musty, and too tacky. Decrepit little stores selling decrepit little knick-knacks that no one had any real use for, but got them anyway because they were 'kitchy'. A waste of time and money, at least in her eyes.

When Blake had dragged her out to go shopping with her at the Squinting Raven, she had been reluctant. But she had also been a little stir-crazy, so against her better judgment, she had come. And here she was, stuck watching her best friend in her apparent element, while she was nervously wondering if the shrunken heads next to the wooden dolls were actually real.

"Your friend seems to be enjoying herself."

Weiss nearly jumped at the grey-haired shopkeeper appearing next to her. The tall woman turned to Weiss and smiled warmly, the white-haired girl inching away slightly. "Have you managed to find anything you like?"

A scathing remark formed on Weiss' lips, but she squashed it in favor of something less biting. "Not really. I'm not exactly a...curio person."

The shopkeeper tsk'd, shaking her head slightly causing the bobbles in her hair to clack. "Young people these days, no love of the past. So many things here from times long ago, and nothing interests you?"

"Afraid not. Today I'm the role of chaperone, not shopper."

The shopkeeper smiled and held up a hand. "I think I have something that might interest you."

 _'I doubt it.'_ Weiss thought, but suppressed it, and instead gave a noncommittal shrug. The store owner scurried off, disappearing into the back room.

"What do you think?" Weiss faced Blake, eyes immediately locking onto the mahogany chest she held in her heads. The lock was gold, and carved on the side of the chest was an image of a roaring dragon, inlaid with yellow paint.

"It's...nice." Weiss replied, with all the sincerity she could muster. "Suits you."

Blake gave a rare smile as she ran her hands over the box. "I think I'll get it. It'll make a nice jewelry box."

"Speaking of which..."

Weiss jumped again at the reappearance of the shopkeeper. In her hand was a beautiful locket in the shape of a white heart, set with a red and black gemstone and held by a silver chain. The white-haired girl had to admit, it looked beautiful.

"Something tells me this is just right for you." murmured the shopkeeper. Without even waiting for Weiss' approval, she slipped it over the girl's head, the locket resting comfortably on her neck.

"Yes! A perfect fit. Yes, it's as if this was made for you."

Weiss turned the heart-shaped locket over in her fingers. It was of impeccable quality, and there were no traces of age present anywhere on the jewelry. She noticed an inscription on the back, "True love lies in a white rose."

"How much is it?" asked Weiss, expecting a hefty price tag. Nothing she couldn't afford, of course...

"Hmmm..." A wide grin broke out on the store owner's face. "Since it looks so good on you, it's be a shame to put something as tawdry as a price tag on it. It's free of charge, miss."

Weiss balked and looked at the locket. Free of charge? It had to be worth at least 40,000 lien. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. And the same goes for your friend and the box."

If this was how the woman did business it was some kind of miracle she was still in operation. But Weiss never questioned free stuff. "Thank you very much." both girls replied.

"Think nothing of it." the shopkeeper replied, waving the girls out. "Come back anytime."

With their backs to store owner, they failed to see the mischievous gleam in her eyes as they left, the sound of the bell over the door echoing throughout the store.

-/-/-/-/-

Weiss looked over the locket in her full-length mirror, eyeing it with a piercing gaze. As much as she tried, she couldn't find anything off about the jewelry. The inside was empty, but that was about it. Why anyone would give her such a rare trinket for free was a mystery to her. The same with Blake and her wooden box.

"The dust in there must've gotten to her brain." Weiss snarked as she shut the locket for the thousandth time.

Three knocks sounded on the door, making Weiss jump. Why was she so skittish today? "Miss Schnee?" came the voice of one of her maids. "It's time for your piano lesson."

"Coming." she replied, throwing the locket around her neck.

-/-/-/-/-

A short piano lesson later found Weiss back in her room. She had barely managed to please the teacher; her thoughts were still focused on the locket. Weiss sat cross-legged on her enormous four poster, staring at it, as though subjecting it to her icy gaze would suddenly cause it to grow vocal chords and confess whatever secrets it held.

"This is ridiculous." she said to herself after a while, flopping back onto the bed. "I've been staring at a trinket for a half-hour. A free, no doubt expensive trinket. Utter nonsense."

She picked up the locket gazing into the red and black gem, marveled by its beauty. Slowly, she ran her thumb over the stone.

A flash of light nearly blinded her, and she dropped the stone in shock, leaping off her bed. Blood-red petals burst into existence, and soon the room was filled with the scent of freshly bloomed roses. 

As the light finally dimmed, Weiss saw she was no longer alone. Siting on her bed, looking innocent as could be, was a girl. A girl with short black hair with the ends tipped red. Her fair skin shimmered in the light of the setting sun, but it was the girl's state of dress that truly caught her eye. 

It was a red harem outfit like she had seen in books regarding the clothing styles of the Middle East, but thankfully this one was more modest (though the top still exposed a considerable amount of midriff for someone who looked fifteen).

She looked up at Weiss, and the white-haired girl was caught off-guard by her silver eyes, eyes that were so full of life and light and wonder. "Are you my new master?" she asked, tilting her head.

Weiss, for the first time in her young life, was at a total loss for words. As she stood dumbstruck, the brunette hopped off the bed, floating, actually floating over to Weiss, her curly-tipped shoes never touching the ground.

"You're really pretty." she whispered, making Weiss blush, as well as snap out of her stupor.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house? No, no, in my _room_?" Weiss demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

The girl smiled and Weiss felt her face heat up and her heat skip a beat or two. "I'm Ruby Rose! And I'm the genie of the locket!" She thrust her hand out, her smile widening. "Nice to meet you, new master!"

Weiss' voice failed her again, but she managed to find it quicker than the previous time. "I'm calling the police."

"Wait, don't--!" Ruby started before Weiss held up a hand for silence.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you're a genie?" scoffed the white-haired girl. "Everyone knows genies don't exist."

"That's not true!" Ruby pouted, and Weiss hated to admit it was a cute pout. "There's one right in front of you! Look, I'm floating and everything!" She tried to flip in the air, but only succeeded in making herself slightly dizzy instead.

"Wires." quipped Weiss. "Wires or magnets or something like that." She tapped her chin in thought before an idea popped into her head. "Genies grant wishes, right?"

"Yuh-huh!" confirmed Ruby, nodding her head furiously. "Anything you want, instantly."

"But I only get three, right? Isn't that a rule?"

"Actually," laughed Ruby sheepishly. "We decided a long time ago to get rid of that whole rule. Everyone kept wishing for more wishes."

"So then why not--"

"They also starting wishing for the ability to wish for more wishes."

"Ah." She was smarter than she looked.

"So, c'mon! Any wish you want, and I'll make it happen."

It was the eternal dilemma; if you could wish for anything, what would you wish for? But Weiss Schnee, who had grown up in a privileged world and lived a privileged life, had nearly everything she could ever want.

"Hm...I'd like a car." she finally decided. "Something not too flashy but not too drab, either. In white, of course."

Ruby titled her head in that adorable fashion again. "What's a 'car'?"

For the third time in less than twenty minutes, Weiss was rendered speechless. "How...how do you not know what a car is? How long were you _in_ that locket?"

"Four thousand years, give or take." she shrugged.

"Oh." With a sigh, she grabbed Ruby by the wrist and pulled her towards her window. She pointed down towards the parking lot, at her sister Winter's Prius. "See that? That's a car. Can you 'genie' up something like that?"

Ruby frowned. "I don't appreciate you using genie as a verb."

"Sorry." Weiss replied, looking sheepish. "Can you, though?"

The genie smiled. "Sure! Gimme a sec."

Ruby's eyes shined as she clasped her hands together, and too late Weiss realized what she was doing.

An exact copy of Winter's Prius appeared in the center of Weiss' room. This by itself was bad, but it was made worse by the fact it was conjured five feet in the air.

The car hit the floor with a resounding crash, and then fell through the floor with one three times as loud. Weiss nearly fell through the hole, but was grabbed at the last second by Ruby, who gently floated her down. For the fourth time, Weiss was at a loss for words.

Slowly, she looked at the car that was embedded into the living room floor, then to the maids, who had come running at the sound of the noise, then to the gaping hole in the ceiling where the car had fallen through, and finally to Ruby, who, despite the situation, was smiling from ear to ear, like a child. "A car! Tah-dah!"

An echoing, primal scream burst from Weiss as she tackled Ruby, wrapping her hands around the girl's neck as she throttled her. "You _idiotic, completely, and total utter_ **_buffoon!_** " she shrieked, eyes blazing with anger. "What were you _thinking!?_ "

"You--said--you--wanted--a--car!" wailed the brunette, flailing about like a flounder.

" **Not in the middle of my room!** "

Weiss paused in her strangling when she realized people were staring. "Can you erase memories? Tell me you can do at least that much." Weakly, Ruby nodded. "Good. Then fix my house and make it so none of them remember what happened."

Ruby clasped her hands together and, very much like magic, the car faded away, and the debris from its fall coalesced back into where it had been torn. Blank looks overtook the maids before they left the living room, rigid and silent.

Weiss got up and dusted herself off, before pulling Ruby up by the scruff of her neck and doing the same. "Some rules. One; please don't teleport cars into my room. And that's about it."

"I'm sorry..." Ruby whimpered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I messed up again..." Weiss felt her heart plummet at the sight of the girl sulking. "I've always been a screw up. I know I'm not exactly the best genie ever, but I'm trying."

Weiss groaned and rubbed her temples. "It's alright, just...just don't ever genie--"

Ruby frowned.

"Sorry. Just don't ever summon cars into my room again."

The brunette raised her hand. "I promise." 

"Good." Weiss walked over to the kitchen, Ruby floating close behind. As the white-haired girl set about gathering things for a snack, Ruby looked around in wonder.

"Are you a kind of princess?" gaped the genie, eyes wide and twinkling.

"Something like that."

"So this is your palace?"

Weiss smirked as she smeared cream cheese on a bagel. "Yeah, palace. Sure." She pointed to the pantry. "You know, if you want something, you're more than welcome to my kitchen."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

With a squeal, Ruby zoomed over to the pantry, grabbing whatever she could. Weiss watched in amazement at the speed the genie girl moved; a black and red blur as she raided the kitchen.

"It's almost cute." Weiss mused as she bit into her bagel. "Like a kid in a candy store."

"What're these?" asked Ruby, holding a large porcelain cookie jar and pulling a chocolate chip cookie out.

"Cookies." Weiss raised an eyebrow. "You've never had cookies before?" Ruby shook her head. "Yeesh, you really have been in there for a long time. Go ahead, try it. It's good."

The second Ruby bit into the cookie, time seemed to stop.

In her immortal life, Ruby had been wishmaker to many people, and had experienced many foods as the eons went by. But never in her life had she experienced the wonder, the splendor, the awe-inspiring _deliciousness_ that was a chocolate chip cookie.

She quickly scarfed it down, then another, and another, and soon her hands were a blur as she all but shoved the cookies into her mouth, the cumulative sugar high making her giggle like a maniac.

"Thesearegoodsogoodsoverygood!" screamed Ruby, shaking the crumbs of the now-empty jar into her mouth. "Cookiesareamazing!"

Weiss blinked and Ruby was inches in front of her, their noses practically touching. "Doyouhaveanymorepleasesay'yes'!"

The white-haired girl backed away in fear, her bagel forgotten as she stared at the hyper Ruby. "N-not really. I don't like sweets, so--"

"Sweetswhat'resweetsaretheylikecookiesdoyouhavemorethingslikethataretheremorecanIhavesomeplease?"

"Ruby, I think you need to calm down--"

"Wishformorecookies!"

Weiss blinked. "Excuse me?"

"WishformorecookiesI say!"

"Why don't _you_ make some?" huffed Weiss. "You're an all-powerful genie."

"Geniescanonlyusetheirpowersintheserviceofwishesasdictatedeitherverballyornon-verballybytheirmasterasoutlinedintheGenieCodeArticle 2Section5Paragraph12canIhavemorecookiesprettyplease?" Ruby gushed out, finishing with another adorable head tilt.

"Uh...um...I wish for more cookies."

Ruby laughed crazily as she held up her hands, cookies suddenly following from the sky. It was raining confections in Weiss' kitchen, and the genie girl was having the time of her life.

When the shower of cookies ended, Ruby sat atop a pile of chocolate chip cookies, munching away happily. "Youknowwhatwouldgogreatwiththeseismilkmilkwouldbeexcellentwiththesecookieswishforsomemilkplease."

Weiss sighed and held her head in her hands, pulling a bit of cookie out of her hair. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

-/-/-/-/-

After another memory wipe/cleanup, Weiss had just finished showering. Ruby, however, was lying in Weiss' bed, groaning and holding her stomach.

"You never told me too many cookies gives you a tummyache." she whined. "Or a headache."

"It's your fault for never learning moderation." Weiss scolded as she toweled herself off. "4000 plus years and you're incapacitated by a sugar crash. Disgraceful."

"You could wish me better..." she moaned. 

"There's a thought. Let's see...I wish you were better?"

And very much like magic, Ruby hopped out of the bed, smiling ear to ear and looking very much better. "Woo! You're getting the hang of this wishing thing!" 

"Whoopee." Weiss replied flatly, twirling her finger. "Now, out. I'm going to bed. You should, too."

Ruby pouted again and Weiss felt her heartbeat triple. How did she manage to be so adorable? "Can't I sleep with you?"

"I beg your pardon!?" exclaimed Weiss, face bright red. 

"I get lonely when I'm by myself. And I finally got a new master after so long..." She sniffled, rubbing a tear from her eye. 

Weiss groaned loudly before throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Fine. But only tonight. After that, I'm wishing you up a guest room or something."

"Yay! Thank you, master!"

"And another thing; stop calling me master. It's...creepy. Just call me Weiss."

"Isn't that inappropriate?"

Weiss facepalmed. "I'm deeming it appropriate. So just do it, okay?" 

Ruby nodded and hopped back into bed. Weiss, however, didn't. Instead, her cheeks tinged pink as she shuffled awkwardly, gripping her towel. "Um, can you turn around?"

"Why, mas--Weiss?"

"I need to change into my pajamas."

"So what's the problem?"

 _'If you only knew...'_ Weiss thought, gripping the towel tighter. "Can you just turn around, you dunce?"

Ruby complied, and Weiss quickly dropped her towel and grabbed her panties and nightgown. Unbeknownst to her, her genie had very good peripheral vision. _'White cotton with blue lace.'_ she thought, grinning. _'Cuuuuuute...'_

After she dressed, Weiss awkwardly climbed into bed with Ruby, who immediately latched onto her with a surprisingly strong grip. "What are you doing!?"

"Snuggling." she replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Why?"

"You can't just grab into someone like that, you...you deviant!"

"What's a 'deviant'?"

"Oh, for God's sake." Weiss sighed. "If you're going to snuggle, fine. But the second your hands go anywhere other than my waist, I'm shoving you back into that necklace. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Weiss!"

"Idiot." whispered the white-haired girl, blushing furiously as Ruby pressed her face against her chest. In no time at all, she was asleep, snoring softly as Weiss held her.

"She's warm..." Weiss commented as Ruby slept, gazing at her calm, serene face. "I suppose I could let her snuggle once in a while."

"You mean it!?" exclaimed Ruby, eyes twinkling.

"What the--you were awake!?"

Ruby smiled and stuck out her tongue. "Maybe?"

"Go to sleep, you dolt!"

**\--END**


	2. Great, Now There's Two of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to Blake's house leads to a shocking revelation; a genie's entered her life, too! And to make matters even more complicated, it's Ruby's older sister!

Weiss was not particularly a morning person. She got up at regular times, but grumbled and was generally cranky the whole waking period.

All of these were things that Weiss neglected to mention, which led to her being woken up rather exuberantly by her new otherworldly companion.

"Rise and shine!" yelled Ruby, yanking the curtains open. Weiss screamed in pain and anger as the sun assaulted her barely-open lids, causing the white-haired girl to retreat under the covers.

"It's morning, morning, morning!" sang Ruby, twirling about in the air like a madcap marionette. "So stop your snoring, snoring, snoring!" She floated above Weiss' bed, her grin outshined by only the sun itself. "Sleeping away the day is boring, boring, boring, so wake, wake, waaaaaaake up!"

Slowly, Weiss pulled down the covers, revealing a bloodshot glare that made Ruby flinch. "Never. Ever. Ever. **_Ever._** Do. That. Again."

Ruby chuckled nervously, lowering herself onto the bed. "Not a morning person?"

"Wow, you must've been top of the class in genie school." Ruby opened her mouth to retort, but was silenced by a raised hand. "Stop. Don't talk. I'm already mad at you. Just...float off and do something while I get ready."

"Ready for what?" A glare was her only response.

Weiss threw off the covers and stomped towards her bathroom, pausing before entering. With a deep breath, she turned around, giving Ruby a slightly less tired look. "You...have a nice singing voice."

Ruby's face was beaming even as Weiss slammed the door.

-/-/-/-/-

"Will you be needing anything, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss shook her head and waved the maid off. "I'm fine, thank you." The steward nodded and left, leaving Weiss to her breakfast. The second she left, Ruby poked her head in through the skylight.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked from a safe distance.

"Less so than before." Weiss replied, waving Ruby down. "As long as you don't burst into song again."

Ruby smiled and saluted. "I promise!"

"Right." Weiss looked around the kitchen for suitable breakfast items. "Do you want anything?" She whirled around and pointed at the genie girl. "No cookies."

"Aww."

"They're bad for you this early. And overall. You look like you're still reeling from your sugar crash."

"Am not!"

"Regardless, you're not having cookies for breakfast, and that's that." Ruby pouted but said nothing. Weiss returned to the pantry, rubbing her chin in thought. What would a thousand-years old genie with the mentality of a fifteen-year old want for breakfast?

"Cereal." she said, pulling a box of Rice Krispies out of the pantry. 

Ruby tilted her head in confusion as she watched Weiss prepare the bowl of cereal. "Don't you have servants to do that?"

"Technically, yes," Weiss replied. "But I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Wow...independence...that must be great..."

Weiss paused, giving Ruby a sideways glance. _'That's right...genies are bound to their masters unless they're wished free.'_ The pair were silent for a minute, a veil of awkwardness hanging over the kitchen.

"Do you like your milk hot or cold?" asked Weiss, blushing a little at the way her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"Doesn't matter." replied the genie, trademark smile plastered back on her face.

"Cold it is, then." Weiss poured the milk and handed Ruby a spoon. Not three seconds after she turned her back to stow away the milk did she hear a shocked, piercing scream. "What is it!?" hollered Weiss, raising the milk jug defensively.

"Weiss! Weiss!" squealed Ruby, pointing at her bowl. "The cereal! It...it's making sounds!"

A beat, before Weiss burst into laughter.

-/-/-/-/-

"What do you mean I can't go out dressed like this?" huffed Ruby. "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Weiss gestured to Ruby's exposed midriff. "That's far too much skin for a fifteen-year old to show."

"I'm _literally_ thousands of years older than you."

Weiss opened her mouth to retort, but no words came out. Ruby had her. But damned if she would concede this early. "I wish you had more sensible clothes."

"No fair!" shouted Ruby as she was enveloped in smoke. Once it settled, Weiss tried her hardest not to laugh, and failed miserably. In place of Ruby's genie garb was a pair of black leggings with red stripes on the sides. Gone was her top, replaced by a black blouse and a red hoodie sporting wolf ears on the hood. Her curly-tipped shoes were replaced by black Mary Janes.

"Oh, my god." squealed Weiss, looking the irate Ruby over. "You look so...so cute!"

"I look like a dork!" she pouted, crossing her arms, which only made Weiss squeal louder.

"Wait here, I'll get my camera!"

-/-/-/-/-

Ruby, hands shoved in her pockets, was silent the whole walk to Blake's house. Weiss tried to diffuse the tension, but everytime she looked at Ruby, all she could do was squeal and gush about how adorable she looked.

Only once they reached Blake's humble home did Ruby's mood seem to improve. "What's Blake like?" she asked, toying with the ears atop her hood.

"I'll be honest, she's a little weird. She reads all the time, she's quiet, and has a borderline obsession with tuna. But she's a great friend. Really thoughtful and always knows just what to say in any situation."

A smirk broke out on Ruby's face. "Do you like her?"

Weiss laughed, loudly and nervously, all but punching the door. "D-Don't be ridiculous!"

"That's not 'no'."

The door opened before Weiss could shoot back a reply, revealing a very tired-looking Blake. "Hi, Blake. You...don't look so good."

Blake rolled her eyes. "That's what every girl wants to hear." Her amber eyes locked onto Ruby, who smiled and waved. "Who's she?"

"It's a long, long, _long_ story." Weiss sighed.

"Son of a bitch!" came a scream from within the house, making Weiss jump.

"What was that!?"

Blake sighed and rubbed her temples. "A long, long, _long_ story."

"Motherfucking Blue Shells!" came the voice again, followed by the sound of something striking the wall.

"Wait a sec..." Ruby whispered, her eyes slowly widening in realization. "I recognize that voice!"

Ruby dashed inside, prompting Weiss to yell "Don't you need someone's permission to enter their house?"

"That's vampires!" the genie shot back.

Blake sighed again, gesturing for Weiss to come in.

Once the two reached the rumpus room, Weiss was treated to an interesting sight. Sitting on the couch at the far end of the room in the middle of a very heated around of Mario Kart was a woman Weiss had never seen before. Golden hair fell to her waist, and her eyes reminded Weiss of the sky once the sun started setting; a fair, pretty purple. She was wrapped up in a thick black blanket, thumbs furiously working at the controller.

"Um..." Weiss looked at Blake, then back at the woman, then Blake again. "Explain?"

"Remember that box I got yesterday?"

"Yeah...?"

"There was a genie in it."

Weiss' jaw dropped. Another one? Was there a convention in town? "A genie?"

"I know, I didn't believe it at first, either. Until she granted a wish."

Weiss twitched slightly as she recalled the Prius plummeting through her room. "What did you wish for?"

Blake moved to the bookshelf next to the entertainment center and pulled one out, tossing it to Weiss, whose eyes widened as she saw what it was. A signed copy of the first book in the Ninjas in Love series, Blake's absolute favorite. "No way."

"Yep. I wish I could say she's a great houseguest, but she's...she's..."

**"Goddammit Peach, you fucking whore!"** screamed the blonde, hurling the controller. Blake's killer reflexes kicked in, and she snatched it out of thin air without even turning her head.

"...spirited, I think, is the word." Blake finished.

"Yang!"

All three girls turned just in time to see Ruby appear out of nowhere, leaping onto the surprised blonde. "I didn't think I'd see you here!"

"Ruby!?" exclaimed Yang, her look of fury replaced by one of elation. "My sweet baby sister! How're you doing? ...What are you _wearing_?"

Ruby pouted at Weiss in mock anger. "It's her fault! She wished me into more 'sensible' clothing, but I look--"

"Adorable!" squealed Yang, snuggling her sister before turning to Weiss. "Hey, whatever your name is, you've got good taste!"

"My name's Weiss Schnee." the white-haired girl introduced. "Might I have your name?"

Yang hoisted Ruby onto her back where the silver-eyed girl hung like a koala. "Yang Xiao Long." she greeted, keeping the blanket wrapped around herself. "And may I say, you've got the nicest legs I've seen in a century."

"Excuse me!?" blushed Weiss.

"I know, right?" smirked Ruby. "You should see her butt."

As Weiss sputtered, Blake raised an eyebrow in mild amusement. "What went on between you two?"

"Nothing at all!" shouted Weiss at the same time Ruby yelled "We snuggled!"

Yang was off the couch and in Weiss' face in seconds, looking incredibly angry. "You snuggled with my sister?" She asked in a stony, terrifying voice that made Weiss shiver. "My _baby_ sister?"

Weiss would've responded, were her gaze not affixed to the blonde woman's enormous chest, which had become exposed when she had leapt up. Her cheeks bloomed a fierce red, eyes widening to the size of decorative tea cozies.

"Stop staring at my sister's boobs!" Ruby's yell brought Weiss back to life and made Blake burst into laughter and fall to the floor.

"Ah..." Yang said, cracking her knuckles. "It's not enough you did indecent things to my baby sister, you want to get with the eldest, huh?"

"I-It's not like that!" screamed Weiss, backing away as Yang advanced on her. She would've found the situation much more horrifying if she wasn't trying not to look at the naked blonde. "She's the one who leapt in my bed and latched onto me like some kind of hedonistic koala!"

"Lies!" Ruby shouted, stifling giggles. She was having _way_ too much fun with this. "And I don't know what hedonistic means!"

Yang towered over Weiss, lilac eyes having gone a blazing red. The temperature had seemed to increase by at least twenty degrees, and she swore she could see horns growing out of her he--no, wait, it was Ruby doing that that. "Any last words, Sister Snatcher?"

"Don't kill me?"

"That'll look really nice on your tombstone."

Weiss shut her eyes and prepared for imminent death...

...and was promptly surprised when Yang pulled her into a headlock and ground her knuckles into Weiss' scalp. "Behold! The Yang Xiao Long Noogie Special Deluxe!"

"Get 'er, sis!" Ruby yelled as Weiss flailed around and screamed. "Make her pay for violating my innocence!"

"I did--ack!--nothing of-- _your knuckles are like shovels, you baboon!--_ the kind!"

"Yang, let her go." chuckled Blake as she picked herself up. "You've had your fun."

The blonde sighed but complied, letting Weiss free from her death grip. The white-haired girl immediately got to her feet, fixing her rumpled hair and pointing an angry finger at the smirking Yang.

"You...you...you _uncouth_ **_ruffian!_** " She smoothed down her skirt and scowled. "I guess in the genie world they don't have manners!

"Psht, manners, shmanners; we're all friends here, right?"

"Yang, fun and games aside, can you please put on some clothes?"

The blonde smirked and flashed Blake a wink. "You didn't seem to mind when I first showed up. Preferred it, even, didn't y--"

Blake zoomed over to Yang and tackled her, sending all three girls sprawling to the floor. "You shush!" The brunette shouted over Yang's uproarious laughter.

Weiss sighed and facepalmed, slumping to the floor. "Great..." she muttered, the weight of her suddenly crazy life impacting her like a cannonball of bricks. "Now there's two of them."

**\--END**

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [livelymorbid](livelymorbid.tumblr.com) for taking the time to proofread this. Thanks, hun; you're a diamond~^^


End file.
